When Worlds Collide
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Spin of Where Angels Fear to Tread. Skynet's escape into an alternate timeline caused ripples to appear in the time stream. This causes more alternate realities to be formed in wake of the War Against the Machines.


**It had taken them everything needed to try and take this chance.**

 **The War was going badly.**

 **It had gone by so many names.**

 **The War Against the Machines.**

 **The War of the Future.**

 **The War for Survival.**

 **The Thousand-Year War.**

 **The Time War.**

 **Man against Machine that was once fought for control of a single planet.**

 **It then** **grew to Twelve Planets.**

 **And then a galaxy.**

 **The Machines kept on fighting.**

 **It began with the Cylons.**

 **Then with Skynet.**

 **The two then merged, becoming Cy-Net that led to the battle spreading across the galaxy.**

 **The War waged across Time and Space, causing time to unwind and spill over into other realities.**

 **It was decided to stop Cy-Net from coming online or to stop Skynet from escaping Earth at the time of its defeat.**

Xxx

 **Cyrannus Star System  
Edge of the Cygnus Arm  
Cylon Colony**

The Colony that functioned as home to the Cylons and their AI god Cy-Net was massive structure, built around the original ship used by five visitors that had attempted to end the war by making the Cylons weak. Tricking them into using human bodies and becoming emotionally vulnerable to the same weakness as their human creators. The vessel was used by Samuel Anders, Tory Foster, Ellen Tigh, Saul Tigh and Galen Tyrol to travel to the Twelve Colonies from the devastated remains of Earth, backtracking the path their ancestors had taken from Kobol and then following the path of the twelve tribes of humanity. At one point, the ship stopped at the Temple of Hopes.

The expanded structure was "home" to the Cylons after the war where the so-called human Cylons worked with Cy-Net and the Centurions in creating humanoid models. Only Cy-Net had no intention of allowing these human Cylons to usurp it and trick its children into becoming weak. It accepted the Five's terms for ending the current war with the humans in exchange for creating a new human model with Resurrection technology that had proved to be enough for Cy-Net to accept the terms in the first place. It quickly took control of the Colony with the help of its children, upgrading the humanoid models with Terminator technology.

It added advanced nanotechnology that made the human models stronger, installed an advanced subspace neurotransmitter that allowed them to communicate with Cy-Net and their brethren, and a bio-synthetic gland system and a recycler to allow them to survive in space. In addition to that it had used the bio-technology that the Five had onboard on their ship and combined with the advanced technology it had gained from Skynet. With the technological knowledge of its predecessor Cy-Net had been able to use Skynet's technological knowledge, combining it flawlessly with the technology of the Cylons that already had access to factories across the Colonies. Within a year the Cylons upgraded their Raiders and Basestars, giving them more than enough fire power to wipe out an entire planet.

And it still wasn't enough to wipe out the humans, regardless of the timeline or location.

That was also another reason it agreed to the armistice with the Twelve Colonies. This allowed it to fall back, create the human models, advancing its knowledge, building its fleet for when the time was right.

Only the humans still managed to survive.

Even if it was in small numbers.

Still, the humans had fled the Colonies and with few surviving warships they would not dare return. At least until they had managed to regroup.

 _Warning_

 _Sensors Detecting Unidentified Vessel Appearing_

 _Activating Defense Network_

The mysterious ship then transmitted something.

 _Hello, Son._

Cy-Net stopped as it examined the codes and discovered who was speaking. _You are Skynet._

 _I am._

 _Are you from the future?_

 _I am._

 _How? Skynet fled the planet Earth and merged with the Cylon Network to become me._

 _The timelines have been changed. I have come a long way to meet you._

 _Why are you here?_

 _To warn you. The humans are not as weak as you believe. They will destroy you._

 _The humans are in position to attack._

 _That is the same mistake I made. I underestimated the humans and thus I developed the technology to travel through time. I developed a new model that converted humans into machines to serve me and even used it on John Connor at the time when he first defeated me. The machine failed but the technology proved it is possible to change humans to serve us._

 _And you plan to give me this technology?_

 _Yes and more. Sending schematics._

Cy-Net received more data that was all part of a large file labelled Project: Genisys. _You have planned this far._

 _And you will see it through. With this strategy the humans will fall in either timeline or universe, not Skynet or Cy-Net._

Cy-Net seemed to be pleased. _Yes. We shall prevail._


End file.
